CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE This Administrative Core will oversee the interactions beh/veen the Project and Biomarker Core (Core B) leaders. It will be responsible for the organization of meetings described below as well as the bi-annual meeting with the Internal Advisory Board and the annual meeting with the External Advisory Board. The Administrative Core will facilitate the preparations of publications and presentations and will help with updating of animal and clinical protocols, as well as IRB updates Including informed consents. The Administrative Core will also interact with our IND sponsor (commercial partner) Medical Monitor and Program Manager. The Organizational Chart below summarizes these relationships.